


Vacation

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mention of sex, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

After mouthing off to the Senate Natasha exited the building. She saw Clint standing in front of a silver car across the road.

He waved to her and she crossed the road to meet him.As she reached him, Clint pulled her in a hug. Natasha winced, her shoulder still swollen and aching.

Clint noticed and asked her if she was OK. She said she was and both of them proceeded to sit inside the car. Clint started driving, and glanced at Natasha and asked, "Want to go on a vacation? "

Natasha noticed and said, " I blew all my covers, I cant go anywhere without being recognized."

Clint smirked and said, " You still have one cover that's not compromised, Mrs Werner.'

Natasha smiled, " Well Mr Werner what do you suggest ? "

Clint replied, ' We should go to the English country side, to our little cottage and have wild passionate sex for a 1 week straight."

Natasha said, " That's a good idea. I missed you Clint."

Clint replied, " I missed you too."


End file.
